Forgetting Something
by expert-spoon-bender
Summary: Matt works at a chocolate store and one day a costumer stops in that he swore he has met once before. He becomes curious of this memory and tries to figure out who this blondie really is. Mello is mixed up with the usual gangs in the area and one bad decision may cause him to erase more than just that one special memory of Matt's. May get violent and sexual, so hence the rating T.


**I'm not new to this site, but I am new to writing Death Note fanfiction...these two are my OTP so I thought I'd give this a try! Hope you enjoy, blah blah blah, none of the characters or the show are mine blah blah...yup.**

**So it begins.**

* * *

Matt was bored.

He was utterly, indescribably, overwhelmingly bored. The game he was playing on his DS was still making noise, trying to draw his attention back into the game. For once, however, he didn't want to play it. Within the first three hours of his eight-hour shift, he'd beaten the game. Twice.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes away from the screen they were normally glued to. The small store had three customers, a rarity in itself. Summer usually meant no customers. Most of the time was spent preparing for the holiday season, which would have the store filled to capacity (a whopping fifteen people) with irritable customers. It was fun times all around, really.

A high-pitched giggle brought him out of his reverie.

Matt glanced over at the group of three girls giggling over the chocolate-covered gummy bears they had on display. Decidedly bored with his game and his job, he took a moment to analyze the three girls.

The first one was a tall blonde. Definitely his type, he noted quickly. She had a long, platinum sheet of hair that reached her exposed lower back. Her tight, black top gave her chest a nice roundness that Matt always appreciated. A diamond glittered in her belly button, and though Matt was never particularly fond of piercings, he was never particularly against them either. The blonde's jeans curved with her body and hid her sandaled feet from plain sight.

The blonde laughed, and Matt immediately felt his fondness wither and die. He'd know that laugh, that insatiable giggle. She was a rich bitch, by anyone's standards. Probably grew up in a mansion, was pampered by Daddy, and had a pet poodle that she occasionally kicked.

He'd still bang her, though.

Her other friends weren't as obnoxious—but they weren't as attractive, either. The shortest one was a redhead, like Matt. Unlike Matt, however, her hair was more of a dull auburn and not full-blown fire-hydrant red. She was quiet, subdued. She looked at the candies with interest, but it was obvious she wasn't going to purchase anything.

The last one was nearly identical to the blonde, but with black hair and a flat chest. This one looked pissed and was currently shooting daggers at him. Matt grinned back casually, his face a mask of pleasantness despite his inner annoyance.

No longer finding the girls entertaining, he returned to his game. It was the lesser of two evils, really. Besides, there was always something else to find in games. A glitch of some sort or another. You just had to know where to look…

"Excuse me," the blonde said in a honeyed voice.

Matt looked up, blinked once, and thought: _Tomorrow I will bring two or three games to work._

"Yeah?" he said out loud.

The blonde set a couple bars of candy on the counter and held out a shimmering gold card expectantly. Matt was tempted to just ignore her and see her reaction, but he wanted to keep the job. If not for the money, then for the—

"Ahem," the blonde cleared her throat, looking pointedly at the candy.

Matt sighed and rung up the chocolate. He swiped the card, had her sign, and then sent her and her friends on their merry way in record time. Good riddance. They were stinking up the place with their perfume, anyway. A chocolate store should smell like chocolate, not daisies or whatever the hell women wore these days.

The smell of chocolate was better than any perfume. It was relaxing, comforting. Whenever the sweet smell hit Matt's nostrils, he'd practically sigh in contentment. He didn't know why, but it was the reason he'd taken this job. There was something unique about the smell here, something he wanted to stay close to. It was something…

He could never quite put his finger on it.

And, after the first few weeks of trying, he gave up on chasing the memory down. All it did was left him with an unnecessary headache and more confusion. Bottom line, though, the smell was third best thing—right behind a good video game and a smoke.

Matt swallowed at the thought, wishing he could have light up a cigarette. He could feel the square box in his vest pocket, pressed up against his chest. It was so tempting… so, so very tempting. Dealing with people on a regular basis was stressful. He carded a hand through his red mop before sliding the goggles from around his neck to the top of his head. The strap pinned the unruly hair back, only a few strands falling loose into his face.

Well, back to the game…

Several hours later, he'd found six glitches and beaten the game twice more. Only one other customer had been in, and Matt was thoroughly done with the game. He'd explored every nook and cranny, completely gutted the game. This didn't stop him, however, from becoming absorbed in the mini-game he was currently playing.

Right. Left. Tuuurn. Just a little more… Almost there…

_SNAP_.

Matt straightened with a yelp of surprised pain. He rubbed his head vigorously, blinking back the water that reflexively pooled in his eyes. After a few seconds of shock, his mind caught up with his body.

Some asshole snapped the goggles on his head…

Angry, he whipped his head upwards, ready to give the jerk a piece of his mind.

"You ass—" the curse died on his lips as quickly as it was born. His mind failed to comprehend what he was looking at. An arrogant smirk. Shoulder-length blonde hair. Slim, feminine features. And blue eyes, the color of frost on winter's coldest day.

Matt just watched, transfixed, as the perfect lips parted, teeth momentarily sparkling, and purred,

"You see something you like?"

Mello's eyes glinted with confidence at seeing the boy in front of him be at a loss for words. He knew how good he looked, and he never gave modesty a second thought. The red head still wasn't saying anything and Mello just cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. He noticed how the boy's eyes flickered to watch his hair brush against his shoulder and then continued to glance about the rest of his body. Obviously he was being checked out and Mello didn't want to waste such an opportunity.

With ease and confidence, Mello casually rolled his shoulders back, and tilted his head a bit more to show off his neck. His legs spread a bit as he put his weight onto his right leg, pushing his slender hip out. That action caused his black tank top to raise a little, exposing his lower abdomen. He hooked the thumb of his left hand into the hem of his rather tight, black jeans, pulling it down a fraction to show off more of his smooth pale skin.

He knew his body was far more feeble and delicate looking than it was masculine, but that didn't stop him from wearing tight, revealing clothes or having a haircut that could be tied back and braided.

Mello enjoyed watching the boy's eyes take his body in. It did, however, cause a bit of annoyance when the boy stared at his crotch like he was trying to figure something out. Mello took a deep breath through his nose.

_Trying to decide if I'm a chick or not? I have a specific body type, so what? Shouldn't my voice prove otherwise? You idiot, I'm a guy…a dude, a man. A fucking member of the male species!_

Mello shifted his position so he was simply standing with his arms crossed. The movement seemed to bring the red head back to reality and when he looked up at Mello, the blonde raised his eyebrows. The boy didn't say anything so Mello rolled his eyes.

"I made an order a while back, under the name Mello."

The boy didn't move and so Mello leaned forward, putting his elbows on the counter. He licked his lips before speaking again.

"Why don't you run and get it?"

"Apologize first."

Mello just looked at the red head blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, apologize."

"For what?"

"Snapping my goggles."

Mello titled his head up before reaching over to hook his fingers into the collar of the boy's shirt and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. He kept his voice soft, but dripping with seduction.

"I'm sorry if I caused any pain. Shall I kiss it better?" Then Mello pulled back a bit to very lightly brush his lips against the boy's temple.

It must have been too much for the boy because he pushed Mello away, scratching his ear before muttering under his breath and leaving to the back room. Of course Mello just grinned, loving the effect he had on the boy and now wanted nothing more than to see him turn a shade or two darker than his hair.

As Mello waited for the boy to come back with his order, he glanced about the shop. He was what you could call a regular costumer. He would come in about once a month to pick up his supply for his delicious addiction. He looked back at the door the red head disappeared into. Mello was somewhat surprised he had never seen him before. _What a shame. He could be fun…bet he 'thinks' he's straight. _Mello smirked to himself, already deciding on the second reason why he will be coming to this shop.

He looked down at the counter he was leaning on and saw a tray holding samples. He picked up a piece and leaned his back against the counter now. Right before he placed the chocolate into his mouth he let it sit on his lips as he inhaled through his nose. A small smile formed as he closed his eyes. Mello loved everything about chocolate. He always has. The way it looked, the texture, even how it smelled, but nothing came close to the way it tasted. Mello pushed the candy into his mouth and felt his body relax as the chocolate slowly melted away. This was happiness and he was willing to do anything to feel it every day.

Of course, Mello was too into his chocolate to hear his name being called, that is, until the voice got upset and started to shout.

"Oi blondie!"

At that, Mello straightened up and turned on his heel to glare at the nickname he was given.

"_Blondie_?" Mello practically spat the word. He hated nicknames.

"Well I tried Mello too, but you were too busy having an orgasm with some chocolate."

Mello's attitude quickly changed and he gave the boy a flirtatious look.

"Want the real thing?"

At that, the boy's eyes widened only for a second before he busied himself with taking the cash Mello handed to him. Mello smirked at how it seemed to take the boy a few tries to get the correct change back. As he waited Mello reached into the bag and took out a bar of chocolate. He tore off some of the wrapper and foil and was about to take a bite when he was interrupted.

"Hey you haven't fully paid yet!"

Mello didn't respond. Instead he looked at the red head and slowly licked up the underside of the bar before snapping the corner off. He let part of it hang out of his mouth before tilting his head back to let it fall in. He licked his lips and pointed the bar at the boy that was staring, mouth slightly open, holding the change in his hands.

"Want a bite?"

When the boy didn't respond Mello simply shrugged before taking his change and somehow managing to shove it into his too-tight pants, grabbed the bag and winked at the red head before he took his leave. Mello felt eyes following him so he put a bit of a sway in his hips and exited the store, biting off more chocolate with a smirk shining on his face.

* * *

**CHAPTER'S DONE**

**so like it enough for me to continue or even just curious?**

**Let me know in my message box or reviews! :D**

**suggestions are awesome and greatly welcomed as well!**


End file.
